But I'm Hikaru!
by PurpleSkye
Summary: HIKARUxOC. “Why do you call me Kaoru, anyway?” Hikaru inquired out of curiosity. “Because I thought Kaoru’s kindness would rub off on you if I did.” Aoi explained truthfully... Happy Birthday Twins!


**A/N: **_Here in the Philippines, June 9 is almost over but probably in other parts of the world, it's still the Twins' birthday! So here I am, barely managing to finish typing up this rather random one-shot for Hikaru Hiatchiin. So please read and review! Thanks! BTW, no one proofread this so if there are any corrections please tell me._

_Additional Note: _This one-shot has been proofread by PurpleSkye.

**DISCLAIMER: **_My birth certificate doesn't say "Bisco Hatori" so Ouran isn't mine. Plot and OC belong to me, however._

_

* * *

_

_**But I'm Hikaru!**_  
_ONE-SHOT_

"Ouch!" she yelped as she fell for who-knows-how-many-times that day. "And I think I broke my ankle this time." She muttered as she massaged the sore spot.

"How stupid can you get?" he asked bluntly, making no move to help the blonde girl up.

"Stop being mean and help me up, _Kaoru_!" she whined a she glared at the golden-eyed boy with her blue ones.

"Didn't I just tell you I'm _Hikaru_?" the brunette replied bitterly. As much as he loved his twin, he hated being mistaken as someone else more.

"Of course, _Kaoru_. I also know that you're nice enough to carry me home." She was either an idiot or she was being one on purpose just to piss him off. The latter was more believable since Hoshiko Aoi was known to be a mischievous little girl at heart.

"I'm not Kaoru so carry yourself home, Aoi-hime." Hikaru retorted, annoyed.

"But I can't. . . ." she mumbled childishly as she pouted her lips for more emphasis.

He didn't understand but it wasn't fair at all! How could she be so damn irresistible? How was it that whenever she would ask him to do something, he was always coaxed to comply? What was it that made him do stuff even if they were the dumbest or craziest thing he had ever done?

"This is going to be fun! Go, Horse-y, go!" she shouted in excitement as Hikaru straightened up with her securely riding on his back.

Love was truly unreasonable. But that fact made him wonder why he was in love with her anyway? Was it because of her looks? Sure, she was pretty – gorgeous, even – but he couldn't believe he was that shallow. No, of course, not! She could have had a beak replacing her nose and it wouldn't have mattered at all to him. Then was it her quirks? She was a Class-A model from a very wealthy and prestigious family. It made little difference, though, because he was rich too and he was well-aware of how easily material belongings bored him. If so, what ever did he see in her?

"Don't walk so fast!" she scolded as he grip around his neck tightened. "You might trip over something and we'll both end up getting hurt!" she added as a matter of fact.

"So says the girl who trips over her own two feet," Hikaru defended wittily without even slowing down his pace.

"But what if I fall off your back?" she countered and if possible held on tighter to him in fear.

"You will if I choke to death!" Hikaru yelled as her vice-like grip felt as if he was being strangled to death.

"I'll loosen my hold if you slow down!" she offered.

Hikaru sighed but responded affirmatively to her wishes. He was a pathetic lover but he didn't even know why he loved her. She was a whiny, stubborn and overall crazy girl he met first on one of his mother's fashion shows. She was uncontrollable and careless. She was a total klutz. How – in anyone's right mind – did that amount to desirable for Hitachiin Hikaru?

"Hey, _Kaoru_, guess what!" she suddenly exclaimed, earning her a questioning gaze from Hikaru.

"What?" he demanded; he didn't even bother correcting her anymore.

"You passed!" she declared ecstatically.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he began to worry if in one clumsy moment in her life, she accidentally hit her head hard enough to injure her brain or at least the part of it that made sense.

"You should get yourself a girl friend!" she told him quite randomly as she gave him an innocent smile that almost made his knees give way.

But her words stung. She was asking him to find himself a significant other and unknowingly excluded herself from the options. It was painful but Hikaru had expected it from that girl who called her _Kaoru_ all the time. Perhaps she loved his twin – that was the only logical explanation, he came to realize. But his brother had his eyes set on somebody else. It hurt him to think that Kaoru would only break her heart.

He'd had enough. Hikaru stopped his tracks and placed her down on the nearest bench. He was done with possessing an unrequited love. He couldn't possibly take any more pain. He had to figure out how to get over her quickly.

"Hikaru, wait!" she called; he was rather surprised that she got his name right. She probably knew it all along but she just enjoyed his irritated reactions – how cynical. "Where are you going?"

She looked anxious. Maybe there was hope for him after all. She didn't want him to leave her – that ought to count for something, right? But she could also be worried about getting herself home. Without him, she would be stranded in this deserted park till someone from her household realized she was missing. She was an idiot for leaving her cell phone in the train and not even memorizing her own phone number. Hikaru was merely a necessity at the moment.

Ouch. That thought shot another arrow through his heart.

"Are you going to look for a girl friend like I asked you to?" she inquired when he didn't respond.

She sounded so clueless! But on second thought, maybe she really was. Hikaru found her denseness very annoying and for some reason, undeniably cute. Honestly, her crazy was contagious. He was slowly losing his right state of mind for being with her too long.

"Why do you keep saying that?" he questioned, turning his back on her so that he could maintain coherency.

"Because you're a good person and you deserve to be loved." She answered him, not knowing that he preferred not to be loved if she wasn't the one involved.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm in love with you?" Hikaru bit back rhetorically; he was sick and tired of hiding his feelings. He wanted his love to reach her and he realized that being straightforward about it was the best way to let her know. Throwing subtle hints would probably just give her wrong ideas.

"But I'm not your type. . . ." she muttered lamely. How would she know about what type he favored? He wasn't even sure what he looked for in a woman till she was there and he could no longer stop himself.

"You don't know what I want," he responded; his obstinacy was surfacing.

He couldn't meet her gaze. This confession was making him feel bare and vulnerable. He didn't think he would be able to walk away with his heart still intact if he received a rejection. But if he had been paying attention to Aoi rather than his pitiful self, he would have seen her sapphire eyes soften as his declaration gave her the last push she needed to shed some light into her confused heart.

He was frank, rude and really mean sometimes but he had a hidden gentleness that people rarely got to see. It barely mattered that he was the son of her manager and a completely handsome guy to boot. In that moment, Aoi didn't see his physical attractiveness like his well-toned body or his perfectly chiseled face; she only saw his heart – pure and honest. And by some miraculous form of magic, it was hers. She couldn't believe her luck.

"Whoops!" she screamed.

Aoi was unexpectedly standing right beside him, grabbing onto his arm for balance. She must have hopped towards him when he wasn't looking – that idiot! She couldn't even walk without lumbering onto the pavement let alone hop in one foot without stumbling. It was a miracle she reached him before hurting herself.

But that was why he needed to be by her side. He was supposed to keep her from any harm. He held onto her shoulders as if to steady her. His hold was strong but tender. Somehow, it made her certain that he wouldn't ever let her go and that alone was enough to place a big smile on her face.

"Be a little more careful, Aoi. You don't want to fall over again, do you?" Hikaru teased, flashing her that devilish grin she adored.

"It's too late. I have already fallen for you, _Kaoru_." She replied, playfully batting her lashes at him.

So she still thought he was his twin? Hikaru couldn't keep the frown off his face. It seemed as though his dream has ended and reality has caught up with him. How could he even believe that this wonderful girl could be his? He was a high-profile bachelor who could get any other girl he'd want. She was an annoying thorn in his otherwise perfect life. She deserved someone who would take care of her. She needed Kaoru by her side, not him.

"But I'm Hikaru, stupid." He managed to say but the hurt, as much as he tried to hide it, was evident in his tone.

"Prove it." She challenged, meeting his rather pained look with her playful one.

How he knew what he was supposed to do was something he couldn't explain. But it just seemed to him as if there was no other way. He pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She responded to him eagerly; what she couldn't express in words was now being explained by her actions. He loved her. She loved him. It was a mutual attraction – thank goodness! She had fallen so many times but this was by far the most blissful _trip_ yet.

Carefully and rather reluctantly, he pulled away.

"Now do you believe I'm Hikaru?" he asked hopefully.

"No, not yet, _Kaoru_." Aoi answered in a teasing tone and again his lips came crashing unto hers.

He was very convincing. The second one was just as intoxicating as the first. It was what a girl would expect from a guy who was part of a Host Club in his high school. His charms were hypnotizing.

"How about now?"

"Almost." She mumbled, breathless. "Keep it up, Hikaru." She was able to add before he kissed her again.

It was all so surreal. She didn't even mind falling a hundred or even a thousand times over if it was with him. She was enamored. And he didn't know what kind of magic she used on him either but it was indeed powerful. He fell for her and there was just no turning back. There was no need for them to go back to yesterday when today and tomorrow could be spent with the right one.

**[Imaginary Credits Rolling]**

"Why do you call me Kaoru, anyway?" Hikaru inquired out of curiosity. It didn't hurt so much now that he was sure she was his.

"Because I thought Kaoru's kindness would rub off on you if I did." Aoi explained truthfully; he couldn't help but think of her as cute but her logic could be compared to a three-year-old.

"And was that working out for you?" Hikaru queried rhetorically.

"Well, sort of. You'd do what I say whenever I called you Kaoru. . . ." she stated, smiling innocently.

"Didn't it ever cross your mind that I did those things because I couldn't resist you? Because I was madly in love with you?" he told her, unable to stop the smirk from gracing his lips.

"No, not even once." She answered.

"And that's why I love you. I am such an idot. . . ." Hikaru said but he didn't look at all regretful.


End file.
